Amor desde la infancia!
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: Nueva historia!Anais y Paris en una historia alternativa!Amigos desde niños, se convertira en amor? Entren a descubrirlo!


_Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!_

AMOR DESDE LA INFANCIA

Los dos se miraron asustados, el beso fue magnifico; la persona frente a ellos también, pero hasta ahora jamás lo habían notado siempre se vieron como mejores amigos, confidentes, sabían todo de cada uno y eso estaba fuera de su rutina

Hombre.- Tenemos que hablar

Mujer.- Necesito pensar (se va)

Hombre.- Maldición!

**12 años atrás...**

**En una enorme casa estaba una chica de 8 años quejándose con su madre y tía de cariño **

Lulú.- Mamá, Anais y Paris me están molestando!

Presea.- Niños pueden venir!

Anais.- (gritando) Ya vamos mamita!

Lulú.- Mamá enciérralos en algún lugar, pero que se alejen de mi

Esmeralda.- Ahora que hizo Paris?

Lulú.- Sacaron el talco del baño y comenzaron a lanzármelo

Presea.- Bien hija, ve a tu cuarto, nosotras hablaremos con ellos

Lulú.- Bien, pero castíguenlos!

La niña sale muy molesta 

Esmeralda.- Me siento culpable, desde que mi niño se junta con Anais se esta volviendo muy traviesa

Presea.- Créeme que me agrada la compañía de tu hijo para mi nena, era muy tranquila y necesitaba divertirse

De pronto ven a los chiquillos asomados por la puerta 

Anais.- Mamita, podemos pasar?

Presea.- Claro nena vengan

Esmeralda.- Amor molestaron a Lulú y eso no esta bien

Paris.- Pero mamá, no les hicimos nada ella se interpuso en nuestro juego y por eso le cayo talco

Presea.- Y por que estaban jugando con el talco?

Anais.- Es que estábamos recordando cuando fuimos a las montañas y había nieve

Esmeralda.- (acariciando el cabello de su hijo) Corazón les hemos dicho muchas veces que no molesten a Lulú, aprovechen el poco tiempo que les queda para estar juntos ya que el próximo lunes entran a la primaria

Paris.- Mamá por que no puedo estar con Anais en la escuela?

Presea.- Mi cielo, Anais va a entrar a una escuela solo para niñas, pero seguirán viéndose

Anais.- Pero ya no tanto

Presea.- Tal vez no tanto tiempo como ahora, pero cuando se vean será con mas ganas y tendrán mucho que contarse

Paris.- Tía podemos comer galletas?

Presea.- Claro mi cielo, preciosa ve por las galletas que les compre para ustedes si?

Anais.- Si mamita

Los niños salieron de la sala 

Esmeralda.- Ya a la primaria, nuestros niños están creciendo muy rápido

Presea.- Lo se y me da mucha pena que Ascot eligiera esa escuela, se que es muy buena pero mi niña va a extrañar a su amigo, llevan toda la vida juntos

Esmeralda.- Hay Presea si solo tienen 6 años, pero no importa ellos seguirán viéndose, puedes estar segura

Presea.- Pues si, y como va Paris en sus clases de fútbol?

Esmeralda.- Muy bien le encantan y Zagato esta feliz, siempre lo acompaña y ya hasta gano un trofeo

Presea.- Es muy activo, por eso siempre levanta tanto el animo de Anais

Esmeralda.- Bueno amiga ya veremos que pasa

Así pasaron los años, la infancia de estos niños fue grandiosa aunque no se veían tanto como antes la comunicación jamás se corto, si no eran recaditos que se mandaban con sus madres, era por teléfono o Internet, las vacaciones las pasaban juntos y convencían a sus padres de viajar a los mismos lugares. Y en el cumpleaños numero 14 de Anais...

Anais.- (abrazándolo) Paris que bueno que viniste!

Paris.- Tontita pensaste que iba a faltar a este gran evento, Felicidades amiga, oye vinieron conmigo unos amigos del fútbol, espero que no te moleste

Anais.- Claro que no, sabes que tus amigos son bienvenidos

Paris.- Bien ellos son Latís y Clef, amigos mi mejor y mas bella amiga Anais

Clef.- Mucho gusto, Paris nos ha hablado mucho de ti

Latís.- Demasiado diría yo

Anais.- Si siento que ya los conozco, Paris también me ha hablado de ustedes, pero pasen

Paris.- Tu regalo te lo doy mas tarde

Anais.- Bueno te vas a quedar tarde?

Paris.- Hasta que se acabe la fiesta supongo, ya llegaron mis padres?

Anais.- Si están con los señores en el jardín

Anais deja a los chicos y se acerca a sus amigas 

Marina.- Ese es el famoso Paris?

Anais.- Si chicas ese chico es mi mejor amigo

Yuki.- Y desde cuando?

Anais.- Toda la vida

Lucy.- Pues es muy guapo

Yuki.- Creo que lo invitare a bailar, no te molesta?

Anais.- Para nada Paris es solo mi amigo

Lucy.- Mira quien acaba de llegar

Yuki.- Bueno ahorita vengo voy a bailar con ese bombón

Yuki va hacia los chicos e invita a Paris a bailar, lo cual el acepta gustoso, ella era una chica muy linda. A Anais se le acerco un chico llamado Seya para felicitarla, pero él no era cualquier persona, era el joven que desde hace un tiempo estaba profundamente enamorado de Anais y ella sentía una enorme atracción por él

Seya.- Felicidades bonita!

Anais.- Seya que bueno que pudiste venir

Seya.- Jamás me perdería tu cumpleaños, vamos a bailar si?

Anais.- Claro, ahora regreso chicas

Seya.- No tal vez no regrese

Todas las chicas sonrieron, Seya desde el principio les había caído bien y era todo un caballero con su amiga, Paris vio cuando la pareja comenzaba a bailar

Paris.- El es Seya?

Yuki.- Si, lo conoces?

Paris.- No, Anais me ha contado de él, ese tal Seya quiere andar con ella

Yuki.- Si lo se, de hecho medio mundo lo sabe, él es el mas popular de la secundaria, creo que se la va a declarar hoy

Paris.- Solo espero que no piense lastimarla, podría irle muy mal

Yuki.- (riendo) Que celoso!

Paris.- Claro, tengo que cuidarla es mi mejor amiga

Yuki.- Bueno que tal si cambiamos de tema y me hablas de ti

Paris.- Claro yo también quiero conocerte

**Así ellos continuaron platicando, la fiesta llego a su fin con éxito. Anais se despedía de los últimos invitados y Paris la esperaba adentro mientras ella platicaba con Seya**

Anais.- Muchas gracias por venir

Seya.- Fue todo un honor, espero que te guste la blusa mi hermana la escogió

Anais.- Es muy linda gracias

Seya.- Bueno ahora solo me falta darte otro regalo

Anais.- En serio?

Seya.- Claro

Seya rompe la distancia que hay entre ellos y besa suavemente los labios de la chica, Anais devuelve el beso con nerviosismo y emoción, ya que era su primer beso, Paris que esta viendo desde la ventana se queda un poco consternado

Paris.- (pensando) Que le pasa a ese imbécil, Anais es una niña por que la besa? Bueno ya no es una niña, pero no tiene derecho; que estoy pensando ella lo quiere y hasta cierto punto esta bien por que ella seria feliz, pero me siento... celoso? No, no puede ser

Seya.- Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Anais.- Si, me encantaría

Seya.- Bueno ya me voy, mañana vengo a verte (la besa)

Anais.- Si, adiós

**El chico se va y Anais entra a su casa donde ve a su amigo sentado en la sala**

Anais.- Paris, estoy feliz!

Paris.- Lo se, ya son novios?

Anais.- Si

Paris.- Sabes que me alegro mucho por ti, pero si te llega a lastimar o algo no te gusta, me dirás verdad?

Anais.- Si Paris, pero no me hará nada es muy lindo

Paris.- Caras vemos corazones no sabemos

Anais.- Ya Paris no trates de enfadarme, estoy muy feliz!

Paris.- Bueno, ya quieres tu regalo?

Anais.- Si

Paris saco una cajita con unas cadenas y un dije de corazón que estaba partido a la mitad y tenia grabado las palabras "Best friends"

Anais.- Esta muy lindo

Paris.- Si, mira tu te quedas con esta parte, (se la pone) y yo con esta

Anais.- Es hermoso, (lo abraza) Muchas gracias Paris, bueno y a ti como te fue?

Paris.- Pues no tan bien como a ti, pero tu amiga me dio su teléfono para ponernos de acuerdo y salir

Anais.- Te gusto Yuki?

Paris.- Claro es muy linda, oye como se llamaba la niña de cabello rojo que estaba contigo?

Anais.- Lucy, bueno Lucia Shidou, por que? No que te gusto Yuki

Paris.- Si a mi me gusto Yuki, pero a Latís le gusto Lucy, tiene e-mail?

Anais.- Si

Paris.- Me lo das para dárselo a Latís?

Anais.- Es Bien ya lo tengo

Zagato.- Hijo es hora de irnos

Esmeralda.- Felicidades preciosa, tu fiesta estuvo increíble

Anais.- Gracias tía me alegra mucho que pudieran venir, mamá mira lo que me regalo Paris

Presea.- Que lindo, muchas gracias Paris

Paris.- No me de las gracias, desde hace mucho que quería comprárselo

Ascot.- Bueno princesa despídete de Paris, ya tienes que ir a dormir, es muy tarde

Anais.- Nos vemos Paris (abrazándolo) Gracias de nuevo

Paris.- Ya deja de darme las gracias, me hablas mañana después del entrenamiento

Anais.- No, llámame tú

Paris.- Bueno yo te llamo (y en secreto) Y me cuentas como te fue con tu amorcito

Anais.- Ya Paris!

Anais se va a su habitación y Paris fue al auto ansioso ya que su padre lo dejaría conducir a casa

Zagato.- Muchas gracias por invitarnos

Ascot.- Amigo es un placer, después hablamos del negocio que tengo en mente

Zagato.- Claro

Esmeralda.- Saben que pensé?

Presea.- Que?

Esmeralda.- Que los chicos podrían terminar juntos

Ascot.- Pues no me molestaría ya que Paris es un buen chico, pero lo dudo solo se ven como amigos, tal vez hermanos, han estado toda la vida juntos

Presea.- Amor todo puede pasar

Zagato.- Yo también lo dudo

Esmeralda.- Hay que aguafiestas!

El tiempo paso Anais estaba feliz Seya era todo un caballero, pero conforme seguían saliendo algo en él cambiaba, al principio le dijo a Anais que no quería verle el dije que le regalo Paris y por mas que ella le explico que Paris era su mejor amigo nunca le creyó, le prohibió ponerse faldas y blusas muy escotadas, ni siquiera la que él le regalo. Una noche Paris estaba en casa de su novia y recibió una llamada al celular...

Anais.- (llorando) Paris!

Paris.- Anais que pasa por que lloras?

Anais.- Necesito hablar contigo

Paris.- Cálmate ya voy para allá, quédate tranquila y ya no llores

Anais.- Aquí te espero

Paris cuelga y se levanta del sillón en donde estaba sentado 

Yuki.- Amor ya te vas? Siempre que Anais te habla es para darte problemas

Paris.- Claro que no preciosa, tengo que ir a ayudarla

Yuki.- No, quédate conmigo, si necesita a alguien que llame a su novio

Paris.- Presiento que él es el problema

Yuki.- Maldición Paris!

Paris sale de casa de su novia y toma un taxi, llega a casa de Anais y nota que ella se encuentra llorando en una silla de las del jardín

Paris.- Anais?

Anais.- (llorando) Paris!

Se lanzo a él y se aferró a su pecho llorando fuertemente, Paris no le dijo nada solo la estrecho mas hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

Paris.- Tranquila, cuando se te pase me cuentas si?

Anais.- Me lastimo Paris, Seya me lastimo

Paris.- Que? Donde?

Anais le enseño su brazo, tenía un gran moretón 

Paris.- Lo matare

Anais.- No, no quiero que te haga nada, déjalo así

Paris.- Por que das por hecho que me ganara?

Anais.- Esta en clases de box

Paris.- Y que? Cuéntame que sucedió

Anais.- Desde hace tiempo comenzó a prohibirme cosas, al principio fueron cosas sin importancia, pero luego se molestaba por todo, hoy fuimos al centro comercial y se acerco un amigo del club de arquería a saludarme, él no dijo nada en el momento pero a penas pudo me llevo a un rincón y me hizo esto

Paris.- Y que hiciste?

Anais.- Lo termine, le dije que estaba loco y yo no podía estar con una persona así

Paris.- Muy bien mi niña, pero aun así no se salvara de mi puño

Anais.- Tengo miedo, dijo que no permitiría que me alejara de él

Paris.- Esta loco! Pero tu tranquila yo te voy a cuidar

Anais.- Gracias Paris, siempre que te necesito estas conmigo

Paris.- Y siempre lo estaré

Se despidieron y Paris se fue a su casa 

Esmeralda.- Que paso, por que tan tarde?

Paris.- Lo siento mamá, Anais tuvo un problema y fui a consolarla

Esmeralda.- Que le paso?

Paris.- Termino con su novio y se sentía muy mal

Esmeralda.- Mmm pobrecita, espero que hayas hecho un buen trabajo

Paris.- Si, pero necesito seguir cuidándola, sabes que la amenazo que no la iba a dejar

Esmeralda.- Me alegra que la defiendas como lo haces, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas

Paris.- No mamá ni te preocupes

Al día siguiente estaban los chicos practicando en el campo de fútbol y Paris tenia a su porrista privada, todos los compañeros estaban muy celosos

Marina.- Eres muy tranquila, pero cuando estas con Paris te alocas

Anais.- (riendo) Si, mi mamá dice que desde pequeña ha sido así, Paris es como mi vitamina

Marina.- A que bien, y tu Lucy no piensas apoyar a Latís?

Lucy.- Marina no lo conozco que te pasa!

Anais.- A no te había dicho Lucy, Paris me dijo que le gustas a Latís

Lucy.- Que pena!

Marina.- (riendo) Hay Lucy que pegue!

Anais.- (gritando) Vamos Paris!

Marina.- Oye y no has hablado con Yuki?

Anais.- No desde que es novia de Paris no la he visto, todo lo que se es lo que me cuenta él y me dijo que a ella no le gusta venir a verlo a los partidos por que no le gusta el fútbol

Lucy.- Y eso que tiene que ver, a mi tampoco me gusta el fútbol y vine por que me invitaste

Marina.- (bromeando) Y a ver a Latís

Lucy.- Marina déjame ya!

Anais.- Silencio ahí vienen los chicos

Paris.- Hola!

Anais.- (abrazándolo) Como estas amigo?

Paris.- Bien, mmm ha ido ese tipo a tu casa?

Anais.- Si, pero le dije a mi mamá que le dijera que no estaba, pero no te preocupes no lo he visto

Paris.- Mas te vale (le guiña un ojo)

Clef.- Anda Paris vamos a las duchas

Latís.- Chicas les gustaría ir a comer?

Marina.- Que piensan amigas?

Anais.- Yo si quiero ir

Lucy.- Pues como ustedes quieran yo encantada

Paris.- Bien vamos a ducharnos, no tardamos

**Los chicos se fueron y ellas siguieron conversando, un rato después de acerco una persona indeseable **

Seya.- Hola amor!

**Anais se quedo petrificada, gracias a Dios que estaba con sus amigas **

Marina.- Que quieres imbécil?

Seya.- Calmada, vine a ver a mi novia

Lucy.- Ella no es tu novia

Anais.- Ya déjame en paz

Él la toma del brazo muy fuertemente jalándola hacia su cuerpo 

Anais.- Suéltame!

Marina.- No la toques estúpido

Marina se acerco y él la empujo tirandola al piso 

Clef.- Que te pasa imbécil? (a Marina) Estas bien?

Marina.- Si (Clef la ayuda a levantarse)

Paris.- Que quieres?

Seya.- Por milésima vez, vine a ver a mi novia

Paris.- No te atrevas a tocarla

Seya.- Y por que no?

Con una mano tenia rodeada la cintura de Anais, la otra la puso en su barbilla y lentamente comenzó a bajarla hasta terminar posada en su busto, ella comenzó a llorar y eso Paris no lo pudo soportar, así que con su puño cerrado golpeo el rostro de Seya con todas sus fuerzas, el chico cayo al piso con mucho dolor, Paris abrazo a Anais

Paris.- Esta es solo una advertencia si vuelves a tocarla te ira peor, vamonos

Clef.- A donde vamos?

Paris.- Al restaurante

**En el auto Clef iba manejando Marina de copiloto y en la parte de atrás Lucy, Latís, Paris y Anais, estos últimos iban abrazados, ella lloraba desconsoladamente **

Paris.- Tranquila preciosa ya no llores, me parte el corazón verte así

Anais.- Me asuste Paris y me dio asco la forma en que me estaba tocando

Paris.- Nunca te va a volver a tocar, te lo juro bonita es una promesa

Lucy.- Anais no se que piensas pero tal ves deberías denunciarlo

Anais.- No creo que necesitemos llegar a esos extremos

Marina.- Yo creo que si

Clef.- Tu estas bien, no te lastimo?

Marina.- No, estoy bien, muchas gracias Clef

Le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas y el corresponde 

Paris.- Yo creo que Lucy tiene razón

Anais.- Pero Paris...

Paris.- Pero nada, primero hablaremos con tus padres

**Anais solo se queda pensando**

Lucy.- Si estas pensando que no quieres dañarlo por que él demuestra que te ama solo quiero decirte que eso no es amor, si él te amara te respetaría no te tocaría así ni te lastimaría

Anais.- Gracias chicos

De nuevo paso el tiempo, después de la denuncia Seya no se había vuelto a acercar a Anais, Yuki termino con Paris por que dijo que no le daba tiempo a ella y llego el día en que se graduaron de la preparatoria, los padres de Anais y Paris decidieron festejarlos en la quinta de los Hououji, los chicos se encontraban en la alberca

Paris.- Así que ya son novios

Latís.- Me le declare y dijo que si

Clef.- Yo apenas estoy comenzando a salir con Marina, pero la estamos pasando muy bien

Paris.- A es verdad, como les fue en su cita?

Clef.- Pues estuvo muy divertida y Marina se la pasó muy bien, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo

Latís.- Y ya la besaste?

Clef.- No aun no nos hemos besado, pero creo que la quinta es un buen lugar

Paris.- Si es que salen algún día, es mucho tiempo para solo ponerse un traje de baño, si serán mujeres!

Latís.- Sabes Anais es muy linda

Paris.- Lo se

Clef.- Y no sientes nada por ella? Ya no es una niña, tiene 18 años y es muy bonita

Paris.- Amigos cálmense, que les pasa? Saben que Anais y yo somos amigos yo la veo como si fuera mi hermana

Latís.- No te creo, he visto tu mirada y no es como si vieras a una hermana

Paris.- No empiecen

Al voltear ven que ya venían las chicas, se veían preciosas, pero Paris se quedo embobado viendo a Anais

Paris.- (pensando) Se ve hermosa, demasiado, que me esta pasando? No se supone que solo la veo como mi hermana?

Anais.- Hola, te encuentras bien?

Paris.- Si

Anais.- Te quedaste como pasmado, te hable como tres veces y no me contestaste

Paris.- Te ves muy linda

Clef.- Jugamos guerritas en la alberca?

Todos.- Si

Estuvieron jugando mucho tiempo hasta que se dividieron en parejas, Clef estaba acorralando a Marina en una esquina de la alberca y se encontraban platicando muy suavecito para que no los oyeran

Clef.- Me encantas, eres hermosa

Marina.- Siempre halagándome, me sonrojas

Clef.- Yo siempre tendré un halago para ti

Marina.- Gracias

Clef.- Cuando me darás el si?

Marina.- Clef llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo y no la estamos pasando muy bien, no se por que quieres apresurar las cosas

Clef.- Por que tengo unas ganas enormes de besarte

Marina se sonrojo pero cerro sus ojos y acerco su rostro al de Clef, dándole autorización de besarla, él se acerco pero primero poso sus labios en la frente de ella, fue dando pequeños besos alrededor del punto deseado, Marina ya se estaba desesperando realmente ella también esperaba esta muestra de afecto, cuando ya se harto e iba a reclamar...

Marina.- Clef...

Clef prohibió que las palabras salieran, sus labios ya ocupaban los de la chica que al parecer la espera le sentó bien por que besaba al chico con mucha pasión y eso a él le agradaba. En el centro de la alberca se encontraba la pareja de novios besándose tranquilamente, la chica estaba muy bien sujeta de su novio ya que no sabia nadar y estaban en la parte honda de la alberca

Latís.- No tienes que apretarme tan fuerte

Lucy.- Es que no quiero que me sueltes

Latís.- Crees que haría algo que te lastimara?

Lucy.- No, no lo creo, pero puede ocurrir un accidente

Latís.- Mira pequeñita

**La separo de su cuerpo por lo cual Lucy comenzó a patalear, pero él no la soltó solo la cambio de posición, quedaron frente a frente y Lucy se aferró a su cuello y abrió las piernas enrollándolas en la cintura de Latís, él la abrazo mas fuerte para darle seguridad **

Latís.- Tranquila amor, no te voy a soltar, te amo confía en mi

Lucy se recostó en el hombro de Latís 

Lucy.- Yo también te amo y podría dejar mi vida en tus manos

**La tercera pareja no estaba en la alberca sino afuera tomando el sol, los dos estaban recostados en los camastros y traían puestos unos lentes obscuros, Paris veía a Anais se reojo, ella parecía que dormía **

Paris.- Anais, estas despierta?

Anais se levanto los lentes y los poso sobre su cabeza, movimiento que dejo a Paris sin aliento ya que se veía muy sexy

Anais.- Si, que pasa?

Paris.- Nada solo quería platicar

Anais.- Y de que?

Paris.- Pues no se, oye a que universidad vas a entrar?

Anais.- A la universidad de Tokio

Paris.- Yo también, te acuerdas cuando entramos a primaria que nuestros padres eligieron escuelas diferentes

Anais.- Hay si, sufrí mucho, era muy raro para mí estar sin ti

Paris.- Aun lo es

Anais.- Si pero ahora estaremos en la misma universidad solo que en diferentes carreras

Paris.- Sabes me hablo Yuki

Anais.- En serio, que quería?

Paris.- Pues me dijo que a ver si salíamos y me dejo el nuevo numero de su celular

Anais.- (incomoda) Y vas a salir con ella?

Paris.- No lo creo, recuerda que no terminamos muy bien y es muy asfixiante, requiere mucho tiempo. Y yo estoy acostumbrado a salir con mis amigos, a ir al fut, a estar contigo, si no lo puede entender cuanto lo siento

Anais.- Me alegra, sabes no me gusta ella para ti, al principio se porto muy bien pero nada mas te le declaraste y yo sentía que le molestaba que estuviera contigo

Paris.- En serio?...

Así paso el fin de semana y después de un tiempo entraron a la universidad, todos estaban en la misma pero en diferentes carreras, para ese entonces Marina y Clef ya eran novios y la relación de Lucy y Latís ya era muy formal, tanto así que compartían departamento, Paris y Anais también lo hacían pero ellos no tenían nada, pero los dos eran un tanto celosos cuando tenían visitas de pretendientes. Ese día después de las clases llego Paris a su departamento, ahí se encontraba Anais con un compañero-pretendiente platicando

Anais.- Hola Paris

Paris.- (celoso) Hola hermosa, quien eres tu?

Anais.- Es un compañero se llama Tankar, Tankar el es Paris mi mejor amigo

Tankar.- (dándole la mano) Mucho gusto

Paris lo ignoro y tomo a Anais de las mejillas plantando un beso en su frente 

Paris.- Voy a descansar preciosa, cuando se vaya tu amigo puedo hablar contigo?

Anais.- Claro

**Paris se va a su habitación **

Tankar.- (incomodo) Creo que ya me voy

Anais.- Si, nos vemos

**Despide a su compañero y se dirige algo molesta a la habitación de Paris **

Anais.- Ya estas feliz?

Paris.- Ya se fue? Que bien

Anais.- Paris recuerdo que mi papá te dijo que me cuidaras, pero ya te estas pasando, me ahuyentas a todos los pretendientes

Paris.- Era un idiota no te merece

Anais.- Lo viste dos segundos y no te pareció?

Paris.- Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y lo voy a hacer aunque te enojes

Anais.- (abrazándolo) Que malo eres

Paris también la abrazo y al irse separando sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, lentamente y sin saber por que se fueron acercando hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso largo y romántico. Al terminar... Los dos se miraron asustados, el beso fue magnifico; la persona frente a ellos también, pero hasta ahora jamás lo habían notado siempre se vieron como mejores amigos, confidentes, sabían todo de cada uno y eso estaba fuera de su rutina

Paris.- Tenemos que hablar

Anais.- Necesito pensar (se va)

Paris.- Maldición!

**Ya era media noche y Anais no volvía lo cual mortificaba mucho a Paris, el teléfono sonó y él pensó en lo peor**

Paris.- Anais!

Clef.- No Paris soy Clef

Paris.- A hola, que paso?

Clef.- Estoy en el departamento de Marina, solo hable para que no te preocuparas Anais esta aquí

Paris.- Ya les dijo lo que paso?

Clef.- Esta hablando con Marina, yo aun no lo se

Paris.- La bese Clef, me atreví a seguir a mi corazón y lo eche todo a perder

Clef.- Cálmate, ya hablaste con ella? Sabes como lo tomo?

Paris.- No, termino el beso y se fue

Clef.- Tú quédate tranquilo, al rato la llevamos nosotros

Paris.- Los espero

Clef.- Adiós

Paris.- Bye

**Y en el cuarto de Marina, estaban las dos chicas charlando **

Marina.- Anais dime que te paso

Anais.- (llorando) Él...él...me...beso

Marina.- Quien, te obligo, fue a la fuerza?

Anais.- Paris me beso y no fue a la fuerza

Marina.- Paris, te mejor amigo de toda la vida, el que es casi tu hermano te beso?

Anais.- Si

Marina.- No puedo creerlo, pero me va a oír como se le ocurre hacerte algo así

Anais.- Ese no es el problema

Marina.- A no, entonces cual?

Anais.- Que me gusto, algo dentro de mí acepto totalmente ese beso

Marina.- Anais te gusta Paris?

Anais.- Hay no lo se, siempre me ha parecido guapo pero...hay no se, mira me puse a pensar e inconscientemente Paris y yo siempre nos alejamos los pretendientes pero eso no nos molesta

Marina.- Creo que deberías hablar con él, tal vez Paris no lo tomo tan en serio como tu

Anais.- Yo lo vi consternado pero tal vez es como tú dices

Marina.- Ven, Clef y yo te acompañaremos a tu departamento

Anais.- No se molesten es en el edificio de al lado, yo me voy sola

Marina.- Estas loca

Salieron de la habitación y Clef se levanto para acompañarlas, al abrir la puerta se sorprendieron

Anais.- Paris!

Paris.- Vine por ti para que no te regreses sola y los chicos no se molesten

Anais.- Si, gracias amiga

Marina.- (abrazándola) De nada, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites

Clef.- Cuídense y váyanse con cuidado

Paris.- Tenlo por seguro

**Marina y Clef entraron al departamento **

Paris.- Vamos?

Anais.- Si

**Los dos se dirigieron a su edificio, en todo el camino reino el silencio, cuando llegaron Anais preparo té y los dos se sentaron el la sala **

Paris.- Y bien?

Anais.- Y bien que?

Paris.- Que sentiste bonita?

Anais.- Paris estoy muy confundida, siempre me gustaste pero solo hasta ahí, pero cuando nos besamos sentí muchas cosas

Paris.- Una calidez enorme en el pecho, la mente en blanco y el estomago revuelto

Anais.- Si, exactamente eso

Paris.- Yo también lo sentí y quiero decirte que me encanto, sabes desde que anduve con Yuki que fue la primera chica con la que salí hasta la última con la que he salido, tengo la pequeña manía de compararlas contigo

Anais.- Y por que?

Paris.- Desde niños para mis ojos tu eras perfecta, la mas hermosa, inteligente y brillante

Anais.- Tu me estas diciendo...

Paris.- Te estoy diciendo que te amo

Anais se sobresalto, muchas emociones para un solo día, pero esto aun no terminaba. Paris se acerco a ella, Anais lo miro a los ojos

Paris.- Puedo...?

Anais no respondió solo acerco su rostro a él y cerro los ojos, Paris comenzó a besarla. Sus besos se sentían desesperados, Paris quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella, Anais comenzó a corresponder y tomo las manos de Paris, al tocarlas sintió como temblaba así que para tranquilizarlo entrelazo sus dedos con los de él

Paris.- Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

Anais.- Si

El chico cargo a Anais y la llevo a su habitación, cuando la recostó Anais comenzó a quitarle la camisa, mientras lo hacia acariciaba los músculos del torso y abdomen de Paris, él acariciaba las piernas de ella y fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus caderas para comenzar a bajar la falda

Anais.- Paris esto esta bien?

Paris.- Después de que esto suceda, te amare más que nunca

Lentamente fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa, estuvieron mucho tiempo tocándose, las sensaciones que estas caricias producían eran nuevas para los dos. Anais tenia sentimientos mezclados estaba feliz por que descubrió que realmente si sentía algo por Paris, pero también estaba triste por que no sabia si esto iba a funcionar. Paris estaba en la gloria desde ese día en la quinta y cuando se fueron a vivir juntos descubrió que la amaba y ahora iba a hacer lo imposible para demostrárselo, cuando llego el momento de la penetración ella se asusto

Anais.- No muy fuerte, dicen que duele mucho

Paris.- Shhh tranquila, tú disfruta el momento y no dolerá

Paris comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y Anais solo sintió dolor al inicio, después todo ese dolor se convirtió en un placer inexplicable, en el cual los dos quedaron atrapados. Cuando llego el orgasmo los dos se abrazaron fuertemente con la excitación del momento y al sentir sus cuerpos unidos, sintieron todo mil veces más fuerte. Cuando terminaron se recostaron y descansaron un poco, Paris se volteo hacia ella y mientras le acariciaba el cabello empezó a conversar

Paris.- Y ya no quiero ver a ese Tankar por aquí ehh!

Anais.- (riendo) No lo veras te lo prometo

Paris.- Anais yo con esto solo quería demostrarte lo mucho que te amo no es para presionarte ni nada

Anais.- Paris yo ya sabia que tu sentías algo por mi

Paris.- En serio?

Anais.- Si, me di cuenta el día de la quinta cuando me miraste y por como estabas viéndome de reojo cuando estábamos tomando el sol

Paris.- (sonriendo) Te veías deliciosa

Anais.- (riendo) Deliciosa? Esperaba un hermosa o preciosa

Paris.- Discúlpame pero te vi y te quería comer a besos

Anais.- Paris que vamos a hacer?

Paris.- Lo que tu desees

Anais.- Quiero que intentemos algo para ver si funciona

Paris.- No, no, no decir las cosas así de pesimistas hace que no funcionen, vamos a ser novios, va a funcionar y nos vamos a casar

Anais.- (sonriendo) En serio te quieres casar conmigo?

Paris.- Claro, es lo que mas deseo

Anais.- Me gusta mucho la idea, pero sabes algo?

Paris.- Que?

Anais.- (provocativamente) Creo que tenemos que seguir practicando para la luna de miel, te amo Paris!

Paris.- Si me amas?

Anais.- Creo que ya lo sentía pero no quería verlo, temía que nuestra gran amistad se derrumbara

Paris.- Jamás, si desde que nos conocemos he sentido algo por ti, no cambiara ahora

Anais.- Gracias Paris siempre estuviste ahí para mí

Paris.- Tu siempre serás lo primero en mi vida

Esa noche hicieron el amor todo lo que el cuerpo aguanto. Cuando la relación se volvió mas seria al fin se lo informaron a sus padres, todos se alegraron pero Ascot y Zagato se sorprendieron en cambio Presea y Esmeralda sabían que sus hijos nacieron para estar juntos...

FIN

**Bueno aquí tienen uno de los fics de los cuales comente! Algo corto y muy rápido todo, jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y que me lo digan enviándome sus reviews que son lo mas lindo de hacer eso, desahogar mi imaginación y recibir lindos comentarios (y aunque no sean tan lindos también envíenos, siempre ayuda saber que es lo que hacemos mal) Saludos a todos y seguimos en contacto! Besitos! Bye bye…**

**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**


End file.
